Trigger
by Dphantom23
Summary: Angst abounds! Danny has been in a deep downward spiral, and just can't take it anymore! Rated T for intense feels. And, character death.
1. Chapter 1

AN/: My second fanfiction, Yay! This is the edited version, fixed spelling mistakes, and various other things. I was in an angsty mood, this is much different than my first fic, _Unexpected Images_. Not any humor to be found here! but plenty of angst to go around. Which is always good, in my opinion. Enjoy.

Danny Phantom does NOT belong to me. * Danny and Butch Hartman thank the lord*

**Trigger**

The pain was to much. He closed his eyes, and released a deep pent up sigh. It was now or never. He had been living a double live for 3 years now, and being expected to do the best in both, being criticized, and under appreciated.

He just couldn't take it anymore. he dedicated his life to saving people, and what did he get in return? He got bullied and made fun of, The whole town hated him, His own parents hunted him! He had spiraling lately, down, and down he went, deeper into his depression. No one noticed. He had heard, a while ago, that you couldn't tell when someone was depressed. Because the people who seemed most happy, were the most torn up inside.

He now knew how true this was. He kept up his facade when ever he was around people. But, even in a room full of people, he felt so alone. no one understood what he was going through, Sam and Tucker tried to understand, they really did but it wasn't enough. He didn't know what else to do, he was always so unhappy. He just wanted it to stop. For the pain to end. Danny Fenton was going to end his life. Going to end his pain.

He griped the object in his hand, he could feel the cool metal pressing against his finger tips. Just one pull of the trigger, and it would all end. It was so easy, Yet, so hard. He raised the gun to his temple, his eyes flickered to the note lying on his desk. The note he left for his friends and family. he knew this was wrong, that it would hurt them. But, he needed this to end, all this pain, all this unhappiness.

He drew in a shaky breath, and got a firm grip on the gun, his finger on the trigger. He squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear escaped his eye and traced a wet path down his cheek. He made his decision. And he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note on the Desk**

I should have seen the signs, I should have saved him. What a sorry excuse for a future psychologist I am. My brother, my baby brother was in so much pain, and I was to wrapped up in my own life to realize it. I'm sad, I'm angry, I'm so many emotions I couldn't categorize them any more. I had thought he was strong enough, I never for a second thought he would...do this.

I miss him so much, I wake up every morning with a huge gaping hole in my heart, a hole he used to fill.

I'm angry. He left us. My parents are devastated, putting all the blame on themselves. But then, aren't I doing the same? The difference? I deserve it. I knew, I should have watched out for him.

_I should have saved him._

I'm angry that he left me to tell my parents, to break their hearts. I'm angry that he thought we weren't here for him. I'm angry that he could just leave his friends and family behind with out a second thought.

Most of all, I'm angry at myself.

The only thing keeping me sane is thought that maybe, someday, I'll see him again. He was half ghost, after all. He's out there somewhere. He's got to be.

_But what if he isn't?_

No.

_He's Gone._

A sob broke through my chest. Through tear-filled eyes, I looked down at the crumpled tear stained piece of paper I had clutched in my hands.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l_

_Dear family,_

_This is all my fault. I never dreamed it would come to this. I just can't do this anymore. Responsibility fell to me, but instead of shouldering it, it drug me down. Down so far I don't even know who I am anymore. _

_Jazz, please, I can't do this through a note. Do me one last favor, and tell them. Let them know what a disappointment their son really was. What a monstrosity. _

_I'm sorry, so so sorry. But I couldn't live with myself anymore, I just- I'm sorry. Please, will you forgive me?_

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llll_

_This is all my fault. _

No, It's my fault.

_Let them know what a disappointment their son really was. What a monstrosity. _

You were a hero.

_I'm sorry, so so sorry. _

Me too.

_Please, will you forgive me?_

A sob broke through my lips, tears dripped down my cheeks. My hands trembled as I looked through tear filled eyes at the note. My brothers final words.

_will you forgive me?_

Yes.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllll

Some good ol' fasioned angst. Yay! I never intended for there to be a second chapter. Oops, my hand slipped. My writing (in my opinion) Has improved since the first chapter, which I wrote a while ago. Tell me what you think. ^.^

Reviews are awesome, they make my day. :D *hint, hint*


End file.
